Jack o' Lantern Contest
by omnious
Summary: Halloween special for you. This is non-OC story. Thanks to those who helped me in the process because I haven't had any Halloween in my life. Well, enjoy the story. Starring all Grand Chase members up to Lime.


The day of Trick of Treat almost came. Everyone was in high spirit into it, except Knight Master. She sat on her chair. One hand supporting her head while one down at table, tapping it with fingers.

Last year, Knight Master was troubled by The Grand Chase's naughtiness. The damages they dealt were severe. She couldn't help but to get warning from The Queen of Serdin. Well, she was supervising Grand Chase after all.

Now she thought for a way so the past wouldn't repeat itself. She thought hard and harder. She almost gave up on that matter until she saw at Jack o' Lantern in her office which was given by the Queen of Serdin for each room. She stared at that Halloween decoration for a moment and soon she planned the way to keep The Chase low. She went away to the market to buy some pumpkins.

* * *

On the way, she saw white covered streets. It was snow fall the day before. On each house, there was Jack o' Lantern placed for lighting purpose. Since the day was still bright, the candles inside had yet to be lit. The door decorations also unique one by another, but had same atmosphere, spooky. At several houses' doors stick Skeleton's picture, some another stick Ghost, Ghoul or Lich's pictures, and some another just hang bones, not a real ones though, or spiders, not real too.

She amazed looking at them. She hardly had spare time to sight-seeing her surroundings. She walked at slow pace until she found the store with full Halloween's decorations. She went inside and a female store clerk welcomed her in Witch costume.

Knight Master got alerted for a moment until the clerk asked, "What can I help?" And she put down her alert, answered to the question, "I want to buy pumpkins, to make Jack o' Lanterns." "Pumpkins, right? This way," The clerk gestured to tell her to follow.

There are a lot of thing there. Including those which placed on the doors, cob webs, spooky chimneys, Halloween themed households, and many more could be seen. (A/n: I haven't had any Halloween, sorry if I mistaken.)

At one side of the store, Knight Master could see a lot of giant pumpkins. She couldn't believe her eyes. She touched the pumpkins, one by one, but not all.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The clerk asked with concern. Knight Master blankly answered, "Yes, I'm alright..." Then she faced the clerk to give in her order, "I want to buy 17 of them. Could you send them to this address?" She gave a piece of paper.

"Okay, 17 pumpkins to... Wait a moment... Grand Chase Mansion?" The clerk surprised, her face got paler. She asked her buyer, "Pardon, who might you be?" Sweat filling her body.

"I am Knight Master. Could you deliver them next morning? And how much they costs?" Knight Master responded without realizing the clerk's behavior.

The clerk froze in place. She didn't expect to meet Knight Master in the store. She was behaving strangely now. "Um... Next morning right..." She tried her best to answer Knight Master.

"Yes and how much they cost?" Knight Master asked again to the clerk. She looked straight to that clerk eyes which made the clerk unease.

"Um... Well..." The clerk looked at the floor with embarrassing face. She wouldn't be brave enough to tell the price and being paid by Knight Master. Then she looked around to seek help as well as to ask the owner of the store about this matter.

Knight Master stared at the clerk. She waited patiently, waiting for the answer. Not far from there, the owner of the store saw at them and he came.

"Oh my, what does Knight Master have a business here?" The owner cheerfully asked.

"I want to buy 17 of these pumpkins and have them delivered the next morning." Knight Master stated. She faced at the owner.

"Okay then. Your pumpkins will be delivered next morning." The owner exclaimed. He wrote down a note and gave it to the sweaty clerk. He whispered, "Next time you got an important guest, call me already." and got responded with a nod. Then the clerk went away. "Sorry for the disturbance." He told Knight Master.

"Oh, no, she helped me a lot." Knight Master replied and she asked, "How much they cost?" while pulling her wallet out.

"I will give them for free. I won't dare to cost our hero." The owner said. He looked so proud.

"Are you really sure about this?" Knight Master still insisted to pay them.

"No no. Consider them as my gift for Halloween." The owner said, gestured he didn't want to receive anything from Knight Master.

"Okay then, if you say so." Knight Master pocketed her wallet back. She saw at the owner with a little unease. "I'll tell your shop to everyone in the castle as the payment then." She said before leaving.

"Oh my... Castle's residences will come over here... We will be busy by this night." The owner murmured.

* * *

At Grand Chase Mansion, The Chasers were busy to place finishing touch for the upcoming Halloween. They stick some pictures of Ghost, Ghouls, Skeletons, and many more, and hung bats and cob webs here and there. They also arranged gravestones so those who were not careful will stumble upon them. They also placed skeleton trap, which the skeleton was placed at ceiling and when a thread connected to it got hit, it would descent. They had finished them by the end of the day.

* * *

The following morning, Knight Master came to Grand Chase Mansion. She waited at the door for the pumpkins to arrive there. In the next 5 minutes, she saw the pumpkins on the way. Then she knocked Mansion's door. The door slowly opened, no one could be seen. The sun light didn't help much. She came in. For her surprise, a skeleton trap had been triggered and it bumped her. She didn't scream, but she slashed the skeleton.

"Aw! You broke one of our decorations, Knight Master." Lass whined. He looked happy though. He was watching her several meters from the door.

"Sorry, but placing something like this on the door doesn't fun at all." Knight Master replied while lifting the cut skeleton. She put it aside and came in. She looked at the decorations inside and stumbled upon a gravestone. She fell flat on the floor. "What kind of joke is this!?" She got a little mad.

"It was your own fault to not looking at where you are going." Dio told her sarcastically. He leaned on the wall.

"Stop it, kid." Sieghart warned him. He walked on the hall to help Knight Master.

* * *

Grand Chase had been gathered at The Lounge inside Grand Chase Mansion. The pumpkins had also gathered there. The Chasers looked so excited, but Knight Master took their attention.

"Okay, Grand Chase! I have an announcement to make." She stated. Everyone's eyes focused at her. "I want you to make Jack o' Lanterns. One each and I hope there is no teamwork. This is a competition!" She continued.

"Competition!?" Dio looked excited.

"Ha! Why are you excited? It is as if you Demons know how to make it." Azin mocked Dio also indirectly mocked Ley, Zero, and Lupus.

"I'll prove that I can be the number one!" Dio shouted back. He held back his will to rip apart this Blue Fox of Kanavan.

"Shut it! I want to know the reward!" Elesis tried to quiet those two. She was also interested at the competition.

Lupus had readied his Eyetooth and Ley had even called Bastion Mari. Maybe they want to join the battle if Dio strike Azin.

"Regarding the reward, the winner will have a full basket of candies and a Grand Chase Necklace." Knight Master announced.

"Just that? I don't want to compete then." Sieghart said carefully and he got Knight Master's attention.

"Well, for the worst three will have a 'special' mission." Knight Master continued, emphasizing at the 'special'.

"I don't care about winning or losing, I just want it to start!" Lime cheerfully shouted. She swung her hammer and accidentally hit one of the pumpkins. "Woopsie… Sorry…" She said, still in cheerful attitude. The rest of them gave her sorry looks.

"Err… Lime, did you even know what is Jack o' Lantern?" Lire asked full of concern.

"Nope. Is it something edible?" Lime answered it boldly.

"Jack o' Lantern is not a meal or something to eat-" Arme tried to give explanation to Lime, but got cut by Mari.

"It is a Lantern made from pumpkin. We should scoop out the inside first then gave it engraving of scary face on it. Then we will put a candle to add its' scariness." Mari stated monotonic while reading her notes. She was only summarizing it in a way.

"Pumpkin?" Lime still at loss.

"The one you crushed is a pumpkin." Ryan told her. He put one of his hands on his head.

"Let's see… how many left then?" Ronan walked close to the pumpkins and started counting.

"It should be 17." Knight Master told him.

"… 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and with the crushed one… 17." Ronan finished counting and he gave worried look to Lime.

"Okay then, the number is just like us. How will we choose the pumpkin?" Jin asked.

"Easy-" Lupus tried to give his suggestion, but got cut by Ley.

"The crushed one will be Lime's!" She stated. She pointed her finger to Lime. She blamed her for it.

"WHAT! How can I scoop the inside and give it carvings!?" Lime shouted then her tears flown.

"That's your fault at the first place." Ley sighed. She folded her hands.

Zero leaved no comments. He just went and picked one of the pumpkins. Without warning, he slashed it into two vertically.

"Hey! What have you done?!" Rin screamed. She was in front of Zero while the Grandark was swung. She gave a death stare to The Seeker.

"Well, one more idiot here." Azin stated sarcastically. He took one of the pumpkins also, but kept low to see the situation. It seemed like he didn't know how to make one too.

"Zero… I feel bad for you…" Ryan put his hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Zero was confused by Ryan's action. But he scooped the inside already.

"Well… I'll leave the rest to you then…" Knight Master left, but she thought, 'Is it alright to leave them like that?'

"Well, everyone! Let's just pick the rest!" Amy shouted cheerfully. She picked one, cut open its' top and began to scoop out its' content.

The rest of the chase also followed her. Azin also started to work on his pumpkin after knowing what to do.

They worked to their best so they won't get the 'special' mission from Knight Master. They knew this 'special' was not in good term. But still, there was a person who didn't really care about it. He was Sieghart. He slept on the couch, not moving even an inch. Elesis had warned him, but he was not listening to The Annoying Grand Child of him.

What about Lime? She had lost her pumpkin at the start. She had teary eyes looking at how fun the rest making their own Jack o' Lantern. Then she remembered about her request to Mari. She went to where this La Geas was and asked.

"Have your experiment done? I mean the one I have asked." Lime tried her best to hold her sadness.

"Oh, that… I'll get it for you." Mari stood up and went to her lab. A minute later, she bought a giant lime. "Here is the result." She gave it to Lime.

"Yay! Thank you very much! I can make my lantern now!" Lime jumped happily but, she got a weird looks from the rest. Seriously… making a Jack o' Lantern out of a lime? It was gigantic in size? Well, not that big, just as big as the pumpkins.

* * *

Let's skip to the result.

Elesis: A normal Jack o' Lantern, but it had different size in the eyes. Its' mouth also not well carved, looked like a banana than a mouth. The teeth also got messed up as well. They looked like a saw.

Lire: Her Jack o' Lantern was not like normal. She carved a happy face, not the scary one. But she had a good work on making it to have pointed ears.

Arme: Kaze'aze to Jack o' Lantern could be seen. Hers was based on how she saw at Jin Kaze'aze.

Lass: His Jack o' Lantern was modeled on Little Ziddler. He got accompanied by that pet since Ziddler failed to resurrect back and got most of his powers disappeared. (a make up by me)

Ryan: Monstrous Ent surely got carved well in his Jack o' Lantern. He got it perfectly fit to the original in his pumpkin.

Ronan: He made his Jack o' Lantern modeled after Jack, the conductor of Monster Express 301. He had grudge to that conductor. He meant to crush it after the competition.

Amy: Her Jack o' Lantern looked so special. She modeled Vanessa for hers. But not copied the original. She put some change so it looked scary, a pair of sharp eye holes and a lot of sharp teeth were added.

Jin: He put Victor face on it. The face was looked naughty and got some addition weird carving on it.

Sieghart: He got forced by Mari to carve his pumpkin. The content had been removed by Lire. He made it lazily and made a bad one. The eyes were not circle or oval or triangle. It looked like deformed. The nose and the mouth also got the same result. As expected for a lazy person.

Mari: She modeled Sieghart in his Prime Knight's Dark Mode. It looked like the real. She didn't even bother to put any addition since it was suffice to scare children.

Dio: His pumpkin was so special. He made it by using his Chaotic Sphere to make some holes on it. Then he put eyes, nose, and mouth normally with his Rake Hand; such a control of his power.

Zero: His Jack o' Lantern was also special or it should be called Twin Jack o' Lanterns. His was made by carving the splat parts independently, resulting two face mask of a pumpkin. One part was scary, but one part was sad. No one ever knew why it was like that.

Ley: Dio to Jack o' Lantern? Of course, but she didn't make it with holes. Normally Jack o' Lantern got carved until it got pierced. Then Sieghart saw at it. He had asked whether she will give holes or not. Of course she answered no. Since Sieghart was on bad term with Dio, he pierced that Jack o' Lantern's eyes to make holes over it. Ley was shocked for a moment. She compared the result and Dio in person. She decided to pierce Dio's eyes so it will fit to her Jack o' Lantern. Of course they got calmed by Ronan and Lire.

Lupus: Jack o' Lantern modeled after monster inside of his memory. He didn't even remembered what was its' name. But the sharp grin on his lantern and triangle like eyes with small opening surely made children cry.

Azin: He modeled after Jin. He was insane. He hated Jin. He thought Jin was the worst he ever knew. Those reasons made Jin to Jack o' Lantern of this psycho.

Rin: She made her Jack 'o Lantern modeled after Azin. She believe his face was enough for scaring children.

Lime: Her Jack o' Lantern was made from lime. Of course she couldn't help but to have a sprawl Jack o' Lantern. The carving couldn't be seen well. It seemed like a normal one though.

* * *

When the day almost engulfed in darkness, two big packets came to Grand Chase Mansion. They quickly opened it. Inside one packet, there were Witch costumes for the girls while the others were Vampire costumes for the boys.

"Aw, it is no fun to wear same costumes." Arme sighed.

Amy went near her and told, "I have these kind of costumes in different color. Want to choose one?" followed with a nod from Arme. They went to Amy's room.

The girls heard that and quickly stormed Amy's room. The girls choose their respective colors except Ley and Rin. Those two took the costume from the packet.

For the boys, there were no complaints except Sieghart and Dio. They didn't want to wear same costumes. So they got into a little fight. At the end, Ronan and Jin managed to stop them. The result, Sieghart's costume lost half of the cloak and Dio's costume lost a part of the neck.

Everyone readied their Jack o' Lantern. They put sticks and thread to their Jack o' Lanterns. Most put candles to their Jack o' Lanterns. But Arme put her fireball inside. As well as Dio who put Evil Shock, Ley who put a Gravity Ball, and Rin who put her Glyph. For Zero, he wore his Twin Jack o' Lanterns on shoulder. He put Grand Force in them.

They got a notice from Serdin Knight that the party had almost begun. They went to Serdin Castle to join in. They paraded in the town after the chosen route by Knight Master. The town was in merry atmosphere that day.

* * *

At the castle, The Chasers were in line so Queen of Serdin could decide which one the best and three the worst. The Queen choose Zero's Jack o' Lantern as the best one because it was the most unique among the rest while the 3 worst came to Sieghart's, Lime's, and Lire's. Sieghar's Jack o' Lantern seemed so bad, Lime's couldn't even been considered as Jack o' Lantern, and Lire's Jack o' Lantern gave no scary side.

"Then that's the result of the contest." The Queen announced to Grand Chase. She smiled bright and told them, "Let's have the meals."

Everyone left their lanterns and went to the dining table. They were too starving to hold their urges to eat, they didn't even have launch to finish their Jack o' Lanterns.

* * *

At the end of the party, Knight Master gathered The Chasers. They were wondering why Knight Master called them.

"Since the result has been decided, I hope you won't have any objection." Knight Master started her speech.

"I have an objection!" Amy raised her hand. She looked serious to this matter.

"What is it?" Knight Master asked. She was curious also.

"You don't wear any costume!" Amy pointed at Knight Master, made her almost fell. She then smirked, "But, don't worry. I bought an extra costume. Hehehe."

"Hey!" Knight Master knew what would happen to her. She tried to escape the demise, but Lupus had already routed her, followed by Dio and Ley. "Don't you dare to make me!" She tried to force them stop, but no hope for her. The girls started to get near to her. Arme made a smoke curtain with her pot and they began to work on this poor Knight Master and when the smoke was cleared, Knight Master had been in red Witch costume.

"I couldn't believe it." Knight Master stated. But she was relieved there was nothing worst. She fixed her composure, took a basket filled with candies, and gave it to Zero. "Here is your reward."

Zero took it then he said, "I don't like sweet that much. So, these candies are yours." He gave the basket to Elesis. The rest of The Chasers 'attacked' Elesis for that. They also wanted those candies.

"Well well, so Sieghart, Lime, and Lire. I'll give you assignment to help me finish my paper works." Knight Master gave them the mission. Sour faces could be seen at those three's faces.

"Well, at the end, Happy Halloween!" Knight Master shouted. She went away followed by Lire and Lime. Where is Sieghart? He got dragged by Lime.

The rest of them faced at Knight Master and they shouted back, "Happy Halloween too!"

-End-


End file.
